


A God to a King

by TeacupWarrior



Series: A God to a King [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacupWarrior/pseuds/TeacupWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never understood the bond between Vessel and Angel until He entered His own. Jimmy Novak was something that was His, a body to care for, a soul to love. It was only thing in the wide dark Universe that had been made for him.  And He was here again to ask the Devil to let go of the only thing that belonged to him. God!Castiel/Samifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A God to a King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangeZest100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeZest100/gifts).



> Part of the Sassy Secret Santa 2012 exchange. This could use a lot of polishing, and the more I worked on it, the more I realized that this needs to be more than a one-shot. But for now, appreciate this little ... thing. 
> 
> Godstiel/Samifer, because of reasons.

In the Beginning, Castiel did not enjoy watching Earth. Not for what was on it. Earth, before he even knew what the word meant, was beautiful. He remembers eons of bombardment, when the sky lit up like a waterfall of stars. Sometimes still, in the quiet hours when he walks to Dean’s dreams, he can still see the Earth changing. The rising plains, falling continents, life flourishing across the surface of the pale blue dot. He can still see Lucifer gazing into that light, and his essence turned dark. 

In a way, it was the light that brought Lucifer down. Pride was just one of The Morning Star’s sins, and the Seraph did not make a single noise as he fell. He had shown brighter than any of the meteors, his six wings making six comet tails as he plummeted into some dark unnamable depth. Castiel opened one of his mouths, maybe to call out to his brother, maybe to begin a keening hymn of loss. But Uriel saw and stopped him with a simple command, ‘No’

Deep inside Castiel’s soul, he knew it was the same brightness that brought Anael to her knees, eyes reflecting the light as she plummeted like a star. Then, Castiel said nothing as she sang the whole way down. From then on, he turned his face away from Earth. Castiel remembers holding his tongue during the Mongol raids, the Spanish Inquisition. He watched when the Titanic sank, when the gas chambers filled. He watched, and did nothing. 

Dean had held his hand when Castiel faced the light of Purgatory, when hundreds of thousand heathen souls rushed into his body. He knows Dean won’t tell anyone he screamed as all of Purgatory filled the dark crevices of his soul.

But now, Castiel sees through all the frequencies and layers. Everything in existence was water and now He can see the skeletons at the bottom of the river. He sees everything, in all its pale wretchedness, and He loves it. Even then, He hates this place, this Cage. Before Him, He sees a body suspended. It is technically Sam Winchester. But Castiel remembers the first time He looked at Sam, and it’s not what hangs before Him, floating. His body is entirely naked, scars standing like angry red soldiers across his body. Sam’s anti-possession tattoo stands stark and clear, an honest mockery of his current existence. His hair has grown scraggly, his cheek bones hollow. But when he opens his eyes, Sam Winchester isn’t there anymore. The Morning Star is the one staring out of the body.

Castiel never understood the bond between Vessel and Angel until He entered His own. Jimmy Novak was something that was His, a body to care for, a soul to love. It was only thing in the wide dark Universe that had been made for him. And He was here again to ask the Devil to let go of the only thing that belonged to him.

“Oh, dear,” the Adversary says as he rolls his head back, “Is it Thursday already? Is it already time for you to play judge, jury and executioner again?”

“I am here to command you leave this vessel,” Castiel says, striding forward, “Sam Winchester belongs with his brother.”

The Devil shrugs, his smiling face twisted into a comedy mask. The expression looks grotesque on Sam’s face.

“Oh Cas, sweet little Cas, there is black and there is white but there are the millions of different colors in between,” he shrugs against his chains, “And Sam and I, our souls make a prettier color together. I’m not sure if I want to call it 'Bunk Buddy Blue,’ or …” His nose wrinkles. “Honestly, we might make a bit of a plaid. How like him.” 

The air stills around Castiel as He presses His palms against Sam’s legs. He sees, if only for a moment, a longing pass through Sam’s soul. “Lucifer,” Castiel begins, “relinquish Sam’s body. I will permit you to return to Heaven. Do you remember the spheres, Lucifer? The vaulting spheres, the moon’s path,” He pauses as Sam’s face twists in longing, “They are still there. I remember your voice as we greeted the day with the Singing of the Host. All of our voices in perfect harmony, and yours, ringing with such a pure melody,” Castiel pauses, sees through the mask of Sam’s body, and sees their twin souls inside yearning, “You can return. Lucifer, I will command you one last time, give up this vessel.” 

There is silence, but only for a moment. A deep laugh comes from inside Sam’s body, echoing, as though it is rising up through a long dark tunnel. He turns, eyes glinting yellow, “You are not my God, and I do not hear your Voice.” 

Castiel knows he is lying, that all of Creation can hear his Voice, but the hundred thousand voices keening for blood well up inside Him. Castiel sees no, this is not the day Lucifer concedes. He laughs, His voice echoing with legion as Sam struggles against his bonds.

“Morning Star, Adversary, snake, does your blasphemy knows no limit? Or your pride? Who else but God could bring you here?” Castiel asks and His hands work lower on Sam’s body. “I remember when I first caged you,” Castiel pulls on the Devil’s chains, pulling him closer. “I couldn’t control my souls yet. And you … you fought like you were nothing but fire. There was lightning in your eyes, and for a second I swore it was the end of the world again.” He grips Sam’s face and surges against his body, “And then when I captured you, what did I say?” He feels a dark chord echo around them. “What did I then say?”

“You told me you loved me,” Lucifer says.

Castiel tilts His head, and leans in. He knows His eyes are glowing, that his body is humming with power. “I have seen the highest Spheres of Heaven, the entire host trembles before my Voice. Know that I love you Lucifer, and you too Sam, despite both of your great betrayals. Know my love is great, and it is terrible. Now prove you love me too.”

Pride is just one of The Morning Star’s sins, and the Seraph did not make a single noise as he went down.


End file.
